


Stay Close to Me

by Winter_light_magic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel! Victor, Angels and Demon, Basically all the Russians are angels, Demon! Yuuri, M/M, Smut, help I don't know what to tag, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_light_magic/pseuds/Winter_light_magic
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a figure skating legend, holding every world record. Unfortunately, fame went to his head and started indulging to much into life's pleasures. The angels of heaven noticed this and sends angel Vitya in the form of a human, and goes by the name of Victor Nikiforov to try and save Yuuri before it's too late.rating for smut down the line.





	

24-year-old, Yuuri Katsuki, the reigning champion in the ice skating world. Current 5-time champion in the Grand Prix, and holding the title of the current Olympic champion. He broke all the junior and senior division records, that to this day, still stand. However, Yuuri was showing signs of having most of the seven deadly sins growing inside him. His pride would show within his skating, and knowing he was the number one figure skater in the world. Yuuri was gluttony in the way he chose to eat and drink, despite being a top skater; he would choose to work the weight off later in practice. He knew he was good looking and went after anyone - male or female - who made him crave sexual attention from them, thus embodying lust. Wrath was embodied through anyone who made any negative comment against him. Yuuri was greedy, he wanted the world at his feet, and this was going to be the cause of his demise.

 

The angels of heaven had been watching him for a very long time, and decided now it was time to step in. The court of angels gathered to decide on whom to send down to earth. When the court convened, and came to the decision that they needed to send a higher class of angel, they agreed on entrusting this mission to archangel Vitya. He was to go to earth as a human and help Katsuki change his ways.

 

“Vitya, we have a mission for you to go on,” Yakov Feltsman announced to the young archangel as he walked into his seniors’ office. “A mission?” Vitya asked, curiously.

“Yes. You are going to earth.”

“Earth?”

“There is a 24-year old male by the name of Katsuki Yuuri who is showing signs of having 5 of the 7 deadly sins.”

“Oh my, that’s quite bad.”

“Quiet so. Vitya, your job is to go to earth. Help him change his ways before he turns into a demon. You are to get ready and then go ASAP.”

“Yes, sir.” And with that, Vitya was out of the office leaving to go on his mission. He found the briefing file in his quarters when he returned to his room to gathered supplies. Vitya quickly flipped through it, getting the basic gist of what he had to do. 15 minutes later, Vitya headed to Hatsetsu, Japan.

 

Yuuri was at Hatsetsu Ice Castle, in the middle of an open practice. He was skating to his free program that was sure to win him another gold at The Worlds. This was the last skate of the season, and Yuuri was ready to show off for the last time the season. He skated around, all his moves were seamless. Everything flowed perfectly. Quads where perfect. He was the top skater for a reason, and it was obvious as to why. Girls littered the edge of the rink as the screamed and shrieked at every flip, jump and spin. Yuuri was landing quads with ease and everything seemed so…effortless.

 

Vitya found himself at Hatsetsu and wondering where he could find Yuuri Katsuki. He wandered around town for a while when he overheard two girls talking.

“He looked so good on the ice!”

“And that was only his practice! Imagine his free skate in the competition!” The other exclaimed.

“It’s a shame they went into private practice.”

“We should go to his parents inn tonight and see if we can see him there.”

“That’s a great idea! We might even be able to talk to Yuuri if we do!”

 

Vitya didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but it was enough for him to know what to do. He had to find this inn and find Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was soaking in the springs at his parents inn. A nice long bath after a long training session was always nice. It helped his muscles relax after pushing them so hard. Yuuri was deep in thought when he heard to door open. His eyes snapped open. It was suppose to be a private bath time. No one should be in here as well. “Oi! What are you doing? This is a private time for me!” Yuuri yelled at the figure at the door. The person moved into the light. Pale skin, short silver hair, blue eyes, slender figure. It all caught Yuuri’s attention.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise someone was in here.” A thick beautiful Russian accent came out of this person’s mouth. Yuuri knew that he was lying, as there was a sign up.

“It’s fine. Come in, join me.” Yuuri said as he patted the water. Vitya stepped into the hot steamy water. “The name’s Yuuri Katsuki. What’s yours?” Yuuri held his hand out to the beautiful foreigner.

“Victor Nikiforov,” Vitya said shaking the Japanese man’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Victor,” Yuuri said with a smirk, which could hardly be seen in the hot spring light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. It means so much to me! I took about a years break of writing cause I went through a real hard time. Please leave comments, and if you liked it, kudos. If you have any oneshots, or kinks, email me at winterlightmagic@gmail.com .   
> Add me on Facebook and Instagram to stay updated with my writing  
> Facebook- Winter Light  
> Instagram: Winterlightmagicwriting


End file.
